boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Cyclone
BoBoiBoy Cyclone is the evolved elemental form of BoBoiBoy Wind after eating a lot of Yaya's biscuits containing Chemical X, making his emotions unstable. History BoBoiBoy Season 1 .]] BoBoiBoy Wind accidentally got some fake milk with Chemical X which was made by Adu Du to use in making Yaya's biscuits. Because of eating plenty of contaminated biscuits, he got crazy, which strengthened his powers until he turns into BoBoiBoy Cyclone (Season 1, Episode 11). He was cured when Ochobot showed to him the last episode of a telenovela called "Red Roses" where Azroy finally sees his cat Sasha, because of the sad ending, he cried until he turned back to BoBoiBoy Wind. Season 2 He later appeared in Season 2, Episode 2 after BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's transformation, but he was trapped by Fang's Shadow Hands, in which Gopal thought that he was defeated but he later transformed to BoBoiBoy Quake. BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Cyclone appeared with BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Quake to save the situation on the turbulent Rintis Island caused by Three Robs. BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Quake and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm each save a grandmother from being hit by a pirate truck, saving a car from the cement trucks and fighting with Adu Du and Probe which emerged as the Supervillain Jero-Jero. Finally, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Quake and grandmothers beat the robbers so they were arrested by the police. BoBoiBoy Cyclone appeared again with Thunderstorm, Quake, Blaze and Ice and he attacked Bora Ra. Then, BoBoiBoy Blaze and Ice did a combo attack and he was squeezed between ice and giant meteor and then all BoBoiBoy re-assembled. But, Bora Ra is dissatisfied and produces a gigantic black hole to inhale them all while he tries to go to his ship while requesting the telepathic coordinates of Yoyo Oo. Unfortunately, he was deceived by Adu Du and wanted to attack Papa Zola, eventually BoBoiBoy split into seven and all BoBoiBoy attacked Bora Ra all the time until Bora Ra was sucked into his own black hole. Appearance BoBoiBoy Cyclone has a very similar look to BoBoiBoy Wind, but the hat, jacket, and pants are dark blue and the sleeves are white with a blue hurricane-patterned pattern. Her eyes were also turned blue but her jacket's zipper was turning yellow. In BoBoiBoy Movie 2, he has a similar appearance that of his previous incarnation but his jacket is now a stormbreaker jacket. Personality BoBoiBoy Cyclone is more subtle and less difficult to control. He is also a very adventurous boy, especially when he ate Yaya's biscuits that have been mixed with Chemical X that made him crazy. However, he knows when to be serious. Abilities BoBoiBoy *'Cyclone Hoverboard' (Hoverboard Taufan) - His new kit; helps him to fly higher and faster. *'Cyclone Ball' (Bola Taufan) - Used to defend himself from an enemy, like the Lightning Balls of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, only it enlarges and rotates. This was used again in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *'Cyclone Shield' (Perisai Taufan) - Used to move himself in a cyclone-like ball. It can protect him from enemies. *'Cyclone Drill' (Gerudi Taufan) - He can cover his hands with a rotating drill. *'Wind Disc' (Cakhra Udara) - Powerful discs use to attack big robots like Mukalakus. Also used to attack Captain Kaizo. *'Whirling Cyclone' (Pusaran Taufan) - Use to throw things 40% faster. *'Whirling Vortex Wind' (Pusaran Angin Kencang) - Used to attack PETAI and to save Ochobot. *'Spinning Vertical Wind' (Deruan Angin Vertikal) - Used to carry him, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Quake and the Earth Golem. *'Mega Cyclone Drill' (Gerudi Mega Taufan) - The mega version of Cyclone Drill, used to defeat PETAI along with Mega Thunder Blade. *'Sand Storm' (Ribut Pasir) - Used to defeat PETAI, created with crushed land from BoBoiBoy Quake. *'Spinning Storm' (Deruan Ribut) - Used against the Cocoa Guava. *'Cyclone Rush' (Sedutan Taufan) - He used his spinning cyclone to suck the enemy and make them vulnerable. This was first used in BoBoiBoy: The Movie to attack Bora Ra. Another version Was used in the Movie of the same name. The another version is to shoot a spiraling tornado and hits the enemy, tosses the enemy to the air. It Was Used on Bora Ra. Hoverboard la sangat!.png|Cyclone Hoverboard Bola Taufan Halilintar.png|Cyclone Ball Perisai Taufan.png|Cyclone Shield Tumbukan gerudi taufan.png|Cyclone Drill Wind Disc.png|Wind Disc Vlcsnap-2014-04-17-15h03m37s78.png|Whirling Cyclone Pusaran Angin Kencang.png|Whirling Vortex Wind Vlcsnap-2013-04-22-12h26m17s245.png|Spinning Vertical Wind Gerudi Mega Taufan.png|Mega Cyclone Drill Ribut Pasir Ejo Jo.png|Sand Storm Deruan Ribut.png|Spinning Storm Cyclone Rush.jpg|Cyclone Rush Cyclone Rush (Tornado Summoning).PNG|Cyclone Rush (Tornado summoning) Sedutan Taufan (Toss.PNG|Cyclone Rush (Toss) Cyclone Rush (Fiery tornado).PNG|Cyclone Rush (Fiery breath / Fiery tornado) Cyclone rush (Icy tornado).PNG|Cyclone Rush (Iceberg blast / Icy Tornado) BoBoiBoy Movie 2 *'Cyclone Veil' (Taufan Pengabur) - Boboiboy creates a cyclone with his Cyclone Hoverboard to trap his enemy. Used on Retak'ka. Taufan Pengabur.gif|Cyclone Veil Gallery Video BoBoiBoy OST Cyclone Theme See also ms:BoBoiBoy Taufan id:BoBoiBoy Topan tl:BoBoiBoy Buhawi vi:BoBoiBoy Cuồng phong Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters